


The Waiting Game

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: After the riot, Charlie is unconscious and in the hospital. Alex did not expect for this to the way he would meet his boyfriend's father.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Andrea G- I kinda want a fic about the riot Charlie not waking up and Alex being super scared and basically like the song unsteady by ambassador because I don’t know maybe in the fic Charlie hit his head to hard and in a day or 2 he haven’t wake up yet and Alex is really worried about him and in that moment he realized that Zach was right he don’t have to be afraid he love that man that is still sleeping and that he can’t lose

"Why aren't you with Charlie? Go be with Charlie." Those are the words Zach told him as he ran out of the administration office. Those words have been ringing in his head since finding Charlie unconscious in the middle of the parking lot.

It had been three days since the riot and the younger boy shows no signs of waking up. How could Alex be so stupid and allowed this to happen?

He knew what Charlie would tell him though. At least he was safe. Alex couldn't help but think if he has been with Charlie maybe he wouldn't have gotten as involved in the riot as he did. 

Alex it was maybe a little conceited to think but there might be a small possibility Charlie only put himself in harm's way because he had no idea where Alex was. One of Charlie's top priorities nowadays seemed to be keeping Alex safe no matter what the cost was.

The young man jumped when he heard someone come in, only to come down when he realized it was Charlie's father. "Mr. St. George I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I could say the same." The older man smiled. "Shouldn't you be in school right now Alex?"

"It is my free period." He replied. Deep down however both men knew that Alex was lying. He had most likely skipped school. 

David St. George really liked Alex and I had a feeling they were dating despite the fact that Charlie never told him so. "He's going to be okay."

"I just can't help but feel if I hadn't been there this never would have happened." Alex sighed, trying to get a little hope and comfort out of his words. This was not how he envisioned getting to know his boyfriend's father. "I have never been so scared in my life."

"You have dealt with some pretty major things in your life." David told him. He knew about Alex and what he had tried to do to himself. "Things a person your age should never have to go through."

"I don't even remember the biggest traumatic thing that's happened to me." Alex looked down. "I get flashbacks sometimes but other than that the only thing I remember from that day is feeling overwhelming guilt about what happened to Hannah."

"You should consider yourself lucky." David placed that hand on Alex's knee. "I can't imagine what people who remember their attempts feel like."

"they probably feel a little empty inside, like something is missing in their lives. I haven't really been feeling like myself until Charlie came into my life." Alex admitted honestly. 

As if he subconsciously knew he was being talked about, Charlie began to stir. "Dad?"

Alex looked up at Charlie's dad. "I'm gonna go." He had even started to get out of the chair, letting go of Charlie's hand he had been holding since he arrived at the hospital.

"Alex. Stop. I can guarantee you the next phase he wants to see after mine is yours. So stay where you are." David looked at his son. "It's nice to see you awake Char."

Alex sat back down and resumed his original position. "You had some of us really worried there for a second."

"I'm sorry." Charlie was extremely groggy and his head hurt like a son of a bitch. "What happened to me?"

"You hit your head pretty bad during the riot. Alex tried pretty hard to wake you up but nothing was working." Charlie's father calmly told him. "When we got here the doctors told us you had some swelling in your brain and they put you in a medically induced coma for a few days."

"I'm so sorry for scaring you." Charlie looked back and forth between Alex and his dad. "Both of you."

"I can be mad at you at home." David shrugged. "But right now I think you two have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you alone."

"I won't take too long Mr. St. George. I promise." Alex told him. 

"Take all the time you need Alex. I have to get something to eat and talk to the doctors about when he can be discharged." He smiled before leaving the couple by themself. 

Alex did not entirely get a word in. He kissed him passionately and longingly, as if his life depended on it.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked when they pulled apart, completely out of breath but with a huge smile on his face. 

"I love you, you fucking bastard." Alex stated, wishing he could slap Charlie on the shoulder for being an idiot. "And then when I fucking realize it you almost die on me."

Charlie laughed. He scooted over and patted the spot he just made for Alex. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"I mean every word of it." Alex said, climbing into bed and facing him. "No more being scared and running away. I'm all in. You are stuck with me. I hope that something you could live with."

"I think I would like that very much." Charlie smirked. "I love you too angel."


End file.
